


I'll make it worth your while?

by Iwouldhavelovedyouforever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fun, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Kinky, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldhavelovedyouforever/pseuds/Iwouldhavelovedyouforever
Summary: Ian has been wanting to try out something new in the bedroom but isn't sure if Mickey will go for it... unless he makes it worth his while of course.This is my first smut piece so please be gentle (;





	I'll make it worth your while?

"Yo Ian.. you here?" Mickey called out as he entered the house that he shared with his boyfriend of four years.

"Bedroom!" Came Ian’s distant reply.

Mickey sighed happily and put the rest of his cigarette out in one of the ashtrays that sat by the large window in their small but cosy three bedroom house.

"Man, am I glad to be home." He stated as he walked towards the bedroom, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks in the hall.

It was funny, he never worried about this shit growing up. He had been programmed to believe women were there to clean up after the men in their lives and had never had to worry about picking up his clothes or any other household chores, Mandy had done all that shit.

But now Mickey lived with just Ian he found himself doing things that he never would have done without even being asked. He smirked to himself.

 _Gallagher’s got me whipped_. He thought to himself, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

He entered the bedroom and saw Ian sitting on their bed, deep in thought.

  
“Hey. ”Mickey said, bending down to kiss him on the lips in greeting.

  
“Hey.” Came Ian’s reply, leaning up slightly to reach his boyfriends waiting lips. “How was work?”

  
“Shit.” Mickey muttered, throwing himself on the bed, almost dramatically. “I’m beat. Could really use those big hands of yours on these shoulders right now.”

  
Ian stifled a snort at Mickeys subtlety and grinned down at his partner.

  
“Roll over then.” He said with a smirk.

  
Mickey gleefully did what he was told and rolled over, slipping his t-shirt off as he did so.

  
Ian reached beside the bed and picked up a bottle of lube that they always had handy and squirted some into his hands, rubbing them together until they were sufficiently coated.

  
As soon as Ian’s hands started kneading into Mickey’s sore muscles he started relaxing, almost melting into the bed.

  
Ian grinned, he liked Mickey like this, relaxed, vulnerable.. this was the perfect time to ask him things he normally wouldn’t ask.

  
Ian moved his hands a little further down Mickey, concentrating on the knots at the top of his back, earning slight moans of pleasure from Mickey.

  
“Hey Mick?” Ian started, continuing to work the knots in Mickey's back.

  
“Ya?” Mickey managed to grunt.

  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.” Ian stated.

  
“Uhuh?” Mickey groaned, knowing full well his boyfriends habit of using his vulnerable state of relaxation to ask him for shit he wouldn’t normally say yes to.

  
“Well..” Ian started, an almost nervous tinge to his voice. “As you know, we have, over the years tried some different things in the bedroom.. some your ideas.. like the Ben waa beads, some mine..”

  
Ian trailed off as Mickey thought back in distaste to a couple of scenarios Ian had begged him to try out, usually ending in Mickey getting frustrated because he couldn’t for the life of him remain in character and ending up getting flustered and embarrassed and wondering why he ever agreed to it in the first place.

  
Mickey narrowed his eyes into the pillow he was leaning on. “Go on...?” He said, already knowing he probably wasn’t going to like whatever kinky shit Ian wanted to try with him.

  
“Well, I just want to try it and I’m sure if we did it right you would actually like it.. and if you don’t then we'll stop..” Ian rushed out, almost in one breath.

  
Mickey sighed, resting his forehead in the pillow “Gallagher, just spit it out, you’re starting to make me nervous here.”

  
Ian took a deep breath. “I want you to let me spank you.” He said firmly, with much more confidence than he gave himself credit for.

  
Mickey groaned loudly. He really should have seen this coming, it wasn’t uncommon for Ian to give him a firm slap every now and then when they were in the midst of fucking.

Mickey had never complained before because in the moment it had only aided to the pleasure and at that point any touch from Ian was going to feel amazing, but this was different, he wasn’t about to let Ian put him over his knee like some naughty school kid.

  
Mickey leant on his elbows and pulled himself up to a sitting position, all thoughts of the massage he had just received vanishing.

  
He looked over at Ian to see his boyfriends brow furrowed and his lips in a pout.

  
_He’s the one that needs a fucking spanking, little brat that he is._ Mickey thought to himself grumpily as he stared him down.

  
“Please.?” Ian mumbled, opening his eyes wide and slightly pleading.

  
“No. No fucking way.” Mickey replied throwing his hands up and glaring at Ian.

  
Ian let the corner of his mouth lift up into a smirk. “Oh, come on Mick, it’ll be fun..?”

  
Mickey huffed. “I’ve been spanked multiple times Ian, abusive father remember? I can tell you now, it ain’t fun!”

  
Ian rolled his eyes humorously. “That’s different Mickey, this wouldn’t be a punishment spanking, it would be a sexual one.”

  
Mickey groaned again. “Why this so important to you anyway?” He grumbled.

  
Ian shrugged. “It's not.. I just like the thought of that perfect ass of yours in a different compromising position than it’s normally in..” He replied, grinning wickedly.

  
Mickey raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, he could already tell he wasn’t going to get out of this one easily.

  
“I’ll make it worth your while...?” Ian urged, licking his lower lip slightly, a move that made the bulge in Mickey’s pants twinge.

  
Mickey cleared his throat slightly, not wanting Ian to see he was getting to him.

“And how do you propose to do that?” He asked, keeping his face straight.

  
“Well... he said, pulling a set of three ben waa beads out from behind his back. “For starters, you’ll have these in..”

  
Mickey could feel his throat going dry and swallowed carefully. “Go on....?”

  
Ian grinned, seeing his boyfriend start to relent.

  
“And if by chance when we're finished, you REALLY didn’t enjoy yourself, I will never bring it up again.” Ian finished, laying his terms on the table.

  
Mickey grimaced. “Ever?”

  
“Never.” Ian confirmed with a sharp nod of his head.

  
Mickey groaned, how did he always let Ian talk him into this shit?

  
He hopped off the bed and paced a little, weighing up his options. If he agreed to this shit which he knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to enjoy Ian was never going to bring it up again, that would be worth it right?

  
Plus Mickey loved the feel of those beads, so that bit wouldn’t be so bad.

  
Mickey finally looked up to meet Ian's expectant gaze. “Fine.” He mumbled.

  
Ian grinned and jumped off the bed. “You won't regret this!” he exclaimed, slinging his arms around Mickey’s waist.

  
“Yeah, yeah. We'll see.” Mickey grumbled, but he let Ian pull him close for a moment.

  
Ian pulled away and immediately started unbuttoning Mickey’s jeans, pulling them off and discarding of them.

  
Ian sank to his knees and started mouthing at Mickey’s thighs, licking and nipping as he got closer and closer to Mickey growing bulge.

  
When he reached eye height with Mickey's boxers he tucked his fingers into the elastic and pulled them down slowly, grinning at the noise that came from the back of Mickey's throat as he released his straining cock from it’s cotton restraint.

  
Mickey gasped sharply as Ian took his whole length in his mouth, sucking and twisting his tongue around the length of Mickey's penis, expertly knowing what Mickey liked.

  
Mickey leant his head back as Ian moved his own head back and forth, pausing every now and then to lap at the slit of his penis before commencing the erotic torture.

  
Ian slowly released Mickey’s cock from his mouth and got up off his knees.

  
“Turn around.” He growled into Mickey's ear.  
Mickey immediately did what he was told and Ian guided him face down onto the bed, moving a pillow for him to put under his stomach to give his ass some more leverage.

  
Mickey groaned in pleasure as Ian separated his cheeks and tested to see how much lube he would need to start inserting the Ben waa beads.

  
Ian’s eyebrows raised when he realized Mickey is ready without much lube at all and he can’t help but smirk and pat his boyfriend lightly on the ass.

  
“Good boy.” He praised. 

  
Mickey grimaced at the touch, not sure if he is ready for what he has coming.

  
But all thoughts went out the window as he felt Ian insert the first lube covered bead into him.

  
A soft moan escaped his lips as he bit down on the pillow in front of his face.

  
Ian grinned at the sound. “You like?” He asked cheekily.

  
Mickey just groaned again in response.

  
Keeping one hand on Mickey’s lower back, Ian brought his other hand back and landed it with a satisfying sounding smack on Mickey's bare ass.

  
“I asked you a question.” Ian growled into Mickey’s ear.

  
A shiver of pleasure ran through Mickey's body as he struggled to form words.

  
“Ye- yeah, _fuck_ , yeah I like..” He managed to get out, emphasising the last word as Ian began kissing down his back.

  
“Better.” Ian stated firmly, clearly enjoying himself.

  
_A little too much in Mickey's opinion_.

  
Ian prepped the next bead and with little warning pushed it in to join the first.

  
Mickey gasped as another bolt of pleasure washed over him.

  
“Ready for the third?” Ian asked teasingly, running his hand up and down Mickey’s back, sending small pulses of pleasure through Mickey at his touch.

  
Mickey didn’t hesitate this time.

  
“Yes.” He said clearly, already staring to feel it being pushed in.

  
Once Ian was done pushing the third bead in he stood back and admired his handiwork, Mickey’s ass looked the same as normal, round and pasty white.

  
Ian smiled to himself, knowing that it didn’t feel the same as it did usually for Mickey, but the only sign of that was the string that was hanging gently between Mickey's legs.

  
Mickey was still bent over the bed, panting slightly, beads of sweat forming on his brow from the full feeling of the Ben wa beads.

  
Ian got himself comfortable sitting on the bed and then turned to Mickey. “Get up and get over here.” He commanded sternly.

  
Mickey obliged immediately. He had to admit, this, this whole business, even the stern way Ian was talking to him; he didn’t mind it at all.

  
In fact as he scrambled off the bed and stood in front of Ian, his whole body trembled with pleasure and anticipation.

  
“Over my knee.” Ian growled, his eyes blazing.

  
Mickey gulped slightly, this was it, there was no backing out now.

  
Although, he'd never admit it to Ian but Mickey couldn’t ignore the thrill that ran through him at the sound of those words and before he knew what he was doing he had climbed over Ian’s knees and positioned himself on the red heads lap.

  
Ian grinned, Mickey looked amazing from this angle and the feel of Mickey's naked body pressed against Ian’s thighs was making his Ian dick extremey hard.

  
But there was time for that later, now was about Mickey and proving this could be pleasurable for him.

  
Mickey lay still over Ian’s lap, he could feel the beads from this angle, a dull ache that made his cock twitch in anticipation.

  
Ian ran a hand down Mickey's back, and over the curve of his ass, teasing him.

  
Mickey responded by squirming slightly over Ian’s knee.

  
Ian lifted his hand up and without warning he slapped Mickey’s left cheek, hard.

  
Mickey took a sharp breath in as a jolt of pleasure went through him. But before his brain could form a proper thought Ian’s hand was back with another firm spank to his other cheek.

  
This time Mickey couldn’t help it and a low moan escaped from his lips.

  
He didn’t understand it. He HATED being spanked as a kid, it happened so often that it was something that Mickey had came to expect on a daily basis and as soon as he was old enough to lie about the bruises, the spankings had turned into beatings anyway and that, well that was a different story.

  
But this, this was different, this wasn’t like anything Mickey had felt before and suddenly he felt himself look forward to the next strike.

  
Ian noticed Mickey was getting more aroused by the way he was squirming more and more on Ian’s knees and the way he was raising his bottom slightly to meet each spank Ian gave to him.

  
This pleased Ian immensely so he rewarded him with a firm smack to the top of his thighs, just below the line of his ass, knowing it would make the Ben wa beads move inside him.

  
The motion made Mickey buck on Ian’s knees, an almost unbearable amount of pleasure coursing through his body and almost immediately lift his ass up, silently asking for more.

  
Ian responded, delivering three more spanks to each of his already reddening cheeks.

  
Mickey let out a small whimper, his full weight succumbing to Ian’s lap as waves of pleasure ran through him, threatening to tip over the edge.

  
Ian could tell how close Mickey was to coming so with one last sharp slap that covered Mickey's whole bottom he stopped.

  
“Get up.”

  
Mickey didn’t think he had the energy but somehow managed to peel himself up off of Ian’s lap and stand before him, still trembling.

  
Ian stood himself and had the smuggest look Mickey thought he had ever seen on the red heads face.

  
Ian positioned himself in front of Mickey and took a couple of seconds to admire his naked body. “So sexy...” He murmured, trailing kisses from Mickey's neck and making his way down his body.

  
Mickey couldn’t stop trembling, every touch bringing him closer to his release.

  
Ian sensed this and moved behind him, placing kisses on the back of neck and down his back as he sank to his knees.

  
“Lean over, grab the bed.” He instructed.  
Mickey rested his hands on the bed and bent over slightly, giving Ian better access to his aching behind.

  
“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you that you can, understand?”

  
Mickey groaned in response.

  
Ian pulled his hand back and slapped Mickey's already tender ass, the sound resonating through the room.

  
_Fuck!_

  
“I un- understand.” Mickey managed to get out.

  
He was so turned on that he could barely breathe without feeling like he was going to burst.

  
Ian smirked and carefully picked up the string that was still dangling between Mickey's now shaking legs, resting his other hand lightly on Mickey's lower back.

  
Mickey braced himself, it was going to take all he had not to come when Ian started to pull the beads out, he was so close to the edge, his whole body reacting to Ian’s slight touch.

  
“Ready?” Ian asked lowly.

  
Mickey could barely manage a nod in response.

  
Ian pushed his hand on Mickey’s back a bit further and slowly but deliberately started to pull the beads out.

  
Mickey tensed, his whole body screaming out.

  
“Ian...” he begged as the last bead slipped out, leaving him quivering in its wake.

  
“Soon..” Ian whispered, his hands moving up and down Mickey’s body, teasing him.

  
Mickey was still bent over the bed, every neve in his body on edge.

  
“Okay.” Ian said simply, giving him permission to come as he delivered one more firm spank to Mickey’s bare ass.

  
Hearing the verbal permission and feeling the thrill from that last slap surge through his body, Mickey came, hard.

  
Harder than he ever thought he had come before.

  
Waves and waves of pleasure hit him as he gave in completely to the orgasm before finally collapsing, physically and sexually exhausted, face first onto then bed.

  
Ian grinned and carefully rolled Mickey over, cleaning him up with a towel and helping him scoot up the bed so that his head was on the pillows at the top if their bed before plopping down bedside him, both hands behind his head, a satisfied smirk covering his face.

  
Mickey rolled his eyes. He didn’t have to look at his boyfriend to know he was smirking.

  
But he couldn’t help but smile.

  
Ian was right, that was fucking hot!

  
Mickey didn’t want to admit that to Ian though.

  
Ian grinned, sensing that by Mickey’s silence, he had enjoyed himself.

  
“Did I make it worth your while?” he asked cheekily.

  
Mickey grinned but rolled his eyes again, he was never going to live this down now.

  
So he tried to play it cool.

  
“It was okay.” He said, trying to keep as much nonchalance in his voice as possible.

  
Mickey was relaxed on his back, eyes closed and one hand laying lazily being his head.

  
It was Ian’s turn to roll his eyes.

  
He knew for a fact that Mickey had liked it, he was just way too proud to admit it.. That was okay though. He would get it out of him.

  
Before Mickey could stop him, or even realize what he was doing, Ian had flipped him over, pinning one arm underneath him and holding the other arm pressed against his back, leaving his still naked lower body exposed.

  
Mickey struggled in the hold but Ian had him pinned and there was not much he could do.

  
“Admit you liked it.” Ian growled humorously.

  
“Admit you liked it, or we will go for round two.”

  
Mickey groaned into the mattress.

  
There was no way out of this.

  
“Okay, okay.” He said, voice muffled.

  
“I fucking liked it okay?”

  
Ian grinned.

  
“Okay.” He said smugly, letting Mickey up, but not before leaving one more slap mark on Mickey's rosy cheeks.

  
“ _Fuck_ Gallagher!” Mickey cried out, rubbing his sore bottom.

  
But he smiled at the red head as he settled back onto the bed next to him, grimacing slightly as his cheeks touched the sheets.

  
“You’re fucking insatiable, you know that?”

  
Ian grinned.

  
“I’ve been called worse.” He said smugly.

  
It was Mickey’s turn to grin this time though.

  
“Well Gallagher, we tried out your thing and I’ll admit, it wasn’t that bad.. but now it’s my turn to pick what we try out next...”

  
Ian’s smug smile quickly disappeared as he took in Mickey's shit eating grin.

  
_Uh oh._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think (:


End file.
